


The Grand Design

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Luciferian Fics (One shots) [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, God's plans, God's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Takes place right at the end of S2x09.God mulls over his plans to bring his favorite son, Lucifer, back into the fold.A very quick one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning with this fic in my head, and jotted it down. Everyone has been wondering where God is, and why he's so vague in his messages. Well... what if this has been his plan all along?
> 
> A very big thank you to my wonderful beta, ScooterThyme for beta-ing this at such short notice!! You are awesome!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Amenadiel, Uriel and Mum are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

Really, when it came right down to it, this was all about the redemption of Lucifer.

God stared down at the scene on Earth, and shook his head.  He had never wanted this rift between him and his favorite son.  Letting Lucifer go to Hell had been the hardest thing he had ever done, but it was what his boy had wanted -- to go to a place farthest from the Silver City so that he could be his own man.  Like a good father, he had provided it... but now it was time to bring his wayward son back into the fold.  

So he stared at his massive chessboard, and made his moves.  Sending Amenadiel down to Earth had not been pleasant for his eldest -- God knew exactly what his firstborn was capable of, and what would result... but that had been all part of the grand design.  It ultimately led to Lucifer asking him to spare the life of the detective, which was what he had been waiting for.  He let his wife out of her cell so that he could put his pieces into play.

When it appeared that Lucifer might actually be considering putting his mother back into Hell, God took Amenadiel’s Grace away.  That forced his fallen son to interact with her.  She was the key, after all.  She was what was going to bring his son home.

His wife thought that she was in control of everything she did, but she didn’t realize he knew all of her moves before she even made them.  She was terribly predictable.  He knew ignoring her calls would bring out her true nature... so he laid out everything before her and waited for her to take the bait.  Without surprise, she took it.

When things needed a little push, he did his little maneuvering with Uriel.  Ah, Uriel.  He knew things wouldn’t end well for his youngest, but he was a necessary sacrifice, for his death would ultimately move Lucifer in the direction that had been laid out for him.  And this was all about bringing his favorite son home.  So God talked a bit with his youngest, planted the seeds of jealousy, and made sure Azrael’s blade was left alone at the right time for Uriel to take it.

It had hurt to see Uriel die, but the result was what he wanted.  His wife began to pressure Lucifer to return to Heaven with her.  God knew that Lucifer was stubborn -- he’d never do anything if he was forced into it -- but his wife was too blind to see that.  She’d push and push, not realizing that she was acting exactly as he had planned.

And now she was threatening the detective -- a sure thing to bring Lucifer’s heart into play.  God was pleased to see Lucifer maturing when he was around the detective.  His wife would threaten the one human Lucifer cared about, which would bring those protective instincts to the forefront.  It’s what God wanted.  It would make his boy a better angel -- lessen the selfish tendencies he had when he was young, let love grow in his heart.  And when Lucifer let love for others grow in his heart, eventually he would feel the pull to come home again.  Not forcibly, but by his own will.  Yes, his boy was growing up -- and God was proud.

His wife was quite the stubborn one, believing that she was in control.  Lucifer took after her, thinking that he controlled his own destiny.  Both of them were so shortsighted.  What neither of them realized was that he, God, had set things into motion far before they had even imagined -- with the birth of Chloe Decker, in fact.

With a smile, God steepled his fingers and watched his grand design play out.

 


End file.
